The Family Bussines
by sweet lolipop
Summary: Bella, é uma advogada de dia e uma amante de Boates à noite. Edward, uma Galinha do pior que está a ser processado. O que acontecerá quando a sua advogada é Isabella? Será que ele vai conseguir resistir-lhe? Será que ela lhe vai entregar o seu coração?


Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan mas todos me chamam de Bella, tenho 22 anos, cabelo castanho claro, pele morena e olhos castanhos achocolatados, acabei a faculdade à 1 ano, desde então tenho ajudado minha mãe Renée no negocio de familia que é uma grande empresa de advogados. Eu era a adjunta de minha mãe mas tinha mais previlegios que todos os empregados juntos. Eu nunca tive um verdadeiro namorado, mas meu historia de pegadinhas era maior que um livro com 3000 páginas, minha vida estava nas boates.

Estava ainda a dormir quando a porra do meu celular toca pela 3 vez, levantei um pouco a cabeça e peguei meu celular, era a minha mãe.

-Diz mãe- Eu disse atendendo.

-_Isabella Marie Swan _voce está atrasada 2h!- Ela gritou e eu olhei para o relogio, já eram 10h! Aquela festa de ontem me matou, me levantei num pulo.

-Vou me despachar e vou já para ai mãe- Eu disse indo até ao banheiro.

-Se despache que vamos ter clientes especiais- Dito isto ela desligou.

Pousei o celular em algum lugar e fui tomar banho rápido, quando ia a sair da banheira quase caí de cu, ok admito, eu sou um pouco despaçarada. Fui até ao meu closet, que por sinal é enorme, que querem? Eu sou rica! Vesti uns jeans brancos com um top preto de alças e uns sapatos de salto em veludo, pus uns brincos pretos e umas pulseiras de prata, peguei minha mala preta e branca e estava pronta.

Desci, peguei meus processos e fichas, guardei a carteira, o celular e tudo o necessário e saí a correr até à garagem. Peguei meu Opel que eu amava .. joguei tudo no banco do pendura e arranquei fundo em direcção aos escritórios Swan. Minha mãe já deveria estar fula.

Em 20 minutos cheguei ao escritório, estacionei o carro, peguei nas minhas coisas e praticamente corri até ao elevador e como sempre ele demorou a chegar e demorou a chegar ao andar que eu pretendia, assim que chegou no andar quase corri para o meu escritório que é ao lado do da minha mãe se dizer nem oi a ninguém, pus todos os ficheiros na minha secretária e a minha mala no cabide e fui até ao gabinete da minha mãe. No caminho ainda tropecei uma ou duas vezes, para variar. Entrei pela porta que ia do meu gabinete ao gabinete da minha mãe. Bati à porta.

-Entra meu amor- A minha mãe disse, ela é sempre muito carinhosa.

Abri a porta e entrei a minha mãe logo sorriu para mim, tipico dela. Havia lá 6 pessoas, deviam ser os grandes clientes.

-Esta é a minha filha- A minha mãe disse levantando-se e apontando para mim- Isabella.

-Bom dia- Eu disse sorrindo- Desculpem o atraso.

-Não faz mal- Disse um deles, ele era louro e bastante bonito devo dizer- Eu sou o Carlisle- Ele disse levantando-se e estendendo a mão para me comprimentar- Esta é a minha mulher, Esme- Ele disse apontando para uma senhor que estava perto dele, ela logo me sorriu, pareceu ser simpática, eu sorri em resposta- Esta é a minha filha Alice e o seu namorado Jasper- Ele disse apontando para uma baixinha e um rapaz loiro, ambos sorrirem- Este é o meu filho Emmet e a Sua namorada Rosalie, ela é irmã gêmea do Jasper- Ele disse apontando para um rapaz alto e para uma rapariga Loira muito bonita que me punha a um canto.

-Bom dia- Eu apenas disse.

-Ainda falta um de nós, não deve demorar muito- Ele disse, se eu já estava atrasada ele ainda era pior do que eu.

-Claro- A minha mãe disse sentando-se- Esperaremos mais um pouco.

-Mãe, eu ainda não comi nada, achas que- Eu disse mas fui interrompida.

-Vai comer qualquer coisa.

-Obrigado.

Fui aé ao bar e comi um croissant com creme e um café não demorei muito e voltei para o gabinete, quando entre já lá estavam todos.

-Ainda bem que chegas-te- A minha mãe disse no seu normal sorriso.

-Este é o meu filho Edward- Disse o Carlisle.

Então vio, um rapaz moreno com cabelo cor de bronse, um autentico deus grego, assim que os nossos olhos se encontraram eu corei na hora e ele sorriu...


End file.
